Quantum Leap
by rockonallnight
Summary: Three young girls go to summer camp and encounter a strange stone that starts them on the journey of their lives. OC/Jack. Girls fall into POTC during Curse of the Black Pearl.


Nicole jumped out of her parents' car and looked around at the campgrounds. Her friends Rachael and Dana followed her. Nicole snorted. "Not as great as I expected." She stated. They nodded. The main house was two stories high; it looked like an old farmhouse. It was red and a porch went along the front until it ended at a lawn, there was an assembly at the other side of it.

"I think we need to go that way." Dana pointed to it.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Nicole told her as she got her things from the trunk, she handed Rachael and Dana their bags her mother came around the car.

"Have fun girls." She said with a smile. They nodded gloomily.

Their parents had decided to send them off to some Christian camp in New Hampshire. They hadn't wanted to go, they would rather stay at home, playing on summer gigs and getting noticed as the band that they were, but instead they were going to a camp in the mountains with no electricity and no civilization for miles. Nicole took her acoustic out of the trunk and gave Dana her acoustic bass and Rachael her snare, the only thing she could bring from her drum set. 'If we can't perform, we might as well keep up on our talents' Nicole thought, closing the trunk with a bang.

"Bye Mum." She said, Rachael and Dana nodded, and they were off.

Nicole had a feeling that they weren't going to be welcomed here, Nicole was a born skateboarder (skateboards weren't allowed at the camp) and was at a loss without her board. She wore black DC's, baggy green cargo Capri's and a black T-shirt that said "Do I look like a f*cking people person?" On her head, hiding her shoulder length black hair was a red cap that said 'Last Kid Picked' on it with a stick figure on the back. It shaded her dark brown eyes.

Rachael was sort of Goth, with loads of eyeliner around her pale blue eyes. She wore baggy black pants with huge bell bottoms and a gray shirt that said 'Ozzy' in dark purple. Her brown hair with darker brown highlights came to her pointy chin and her wide mouth, now in a frown. Her shoes were black Vans (with different color shoelaces).

Dana had no certain style. The bottom of her baggy jeans were dragging under her dark blue Etnies and her shirt was black, too big for her and said 'Your village called, their idiot is missing'. She wore glasses over her hazel eyes and her thick light brown hair was pulled back into a familiar messy ponytail/bun at the back of her head. She looked around and smiled.

"Pathetic," She said, and looked at Nicole. Nicole nodded.

"Their happiness saddens me." Rachael commented. Nicole looked at her.

"It makes me sick." She said. As they walked into the circle of singing kids and councilors, they shook their heads as if they were adults watching silly children play dumb games. Dana looked at Rachael and Nicole.

"Well, it was nice knowin' ya." She clasped Rachael on the shoulder.

"Good luck mates." Nicole nodded and Rachael looked like she was walking into Hell.

CHAPTER TWO

--------Meanwhile somewhere in the Caribbean on the pirate ship, The Black Pearl, in 1700's-------

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The pirate captain reached out a hand to the girl walking the plank.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." She turned to look at him, taking the dark red dress off, to many hoots and hollers from the crew, and threw it at the captain.

"It goes with your black heart." She said, disgusted. She turned halfway around.

"Ooh, it's still warm," the captain rubbed the dress on his face, and tossed it at the crew. They jeered at the girl. She was looking at a boy being held by other pirates. They looked at each other, until a heavily muscled black pirate stomped on the bar holding the plank to the deck.

"Too long." He said as the girl went plunging into the water below.

Another pirate with dread locks and a red bandanna on, was being pushed at the plank, he turned to one of his captors.

"I always liked you." The captor grunted in his face. When he was at the edge, he turned to the captain. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." The captain laughed and pointed to an island in the distance.

"Jack…. Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." The captive nodded.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." He unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat. "Off you go."

Jack looked at him. "Last time, you gave me a pistol with one shot." The captain looked at him.

"By the powers, you're right!" He turned to the crew, "where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Another pirate walked forward with a bundle in his hands. The captain held them.

"Since there are two of us, to be a gentleman, would you give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before. And you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." The pirate gulped. The captain tossed his things over board, the pirate, enraged at the what the captain had done, dived after them. When he got to the island, and waded to shore with the girl, he said miserably,

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

---------------Back to Rachael, Dana, and Nicole-----------------

The girls walked up a path leading to their site a good distance behind their group and supervisors. They were talking about the idiotic songs they were forced to sing.

"I mean, I'm a Catholic and all, but come on. The only good one was 'Amazing Grace'." Dana complained.

"You'd think they wanted us to act like saps." Nicole laughed.

"I know, seriously, it's like 'Okay... umm yeah. Could we sing somethin' else please!" Rachael had on a lopsided grin.

"I kind of liked it." Dana and Nicole turned to look at her.

"You can't be serious!?" Nicole said. Rachael shook her head.

"You're right. I can't. It absolutely sucked." Dana nodded. She turned her head to the darkening woods and saw a feint glow near some trees further off. She looked at the long twisting trail ahead.

"Hey, let's take a shortcut." She suggested. She pointed to the glow.

"That must be the campsite." Nicole nodded. "Sure"

"I dunno you guys." Rachael said, a little wary. "It looks kinda freaky." Dana looked at Rachael and shook her head. Nicole rolled her eyes and took hold of Rachael's arm.

"Come on. It's only a little romp through the woods." She tugged Rachael through the woods, Dana following. When they reached the glow, it was not a campfire, it was a tombstone. Around it was a ring of stones built up to about a foot.

"I told you so." Rachael had a smug look on her face, "it is freaky."

"Shut up Rachael." Dana said looking at the tomb. "It says, 'quantum leap.' Weird." Nicole stepped up next to Dana, Rachael following. Dana rested her elbow on the stone. "What do ya think it means?" Nicole kneeled down, as to read the lettering better.

"Well, it also says, 'Three will come, to join as one; fate shall lead them through"

Rachael continued, over her shoulder.

"-Have a heart, never part, to remain tried and true." She sighed, "big whoop."

"That's awesome." Dana whispered. "I'm writing it down." She took the miniature notebook from her pocket with a pen and wrote it down. Nicole was looking at the back of the gravestone, there was a stone, black as the night, but seemed to burn with an inner fire.

"Whoa." She said. She touched it, an electric shock ran up her arm. "Cool." She breathed. Rachael came around the stone.

"What?" She asked. Nicole pointed to the stone. Rachael touched it too and jerked back. They looked at each other and nodded. They loved to play tricks on Dana, who was currently muttering to herself and shaking her head, she was oblivious to her mischievous friends.

"Hey, Dana, come here for a second would ya?" Nicole asked. Dana looked up.

"What?"

"Just come look."

"Okay." She walked over to the girls. "What?"

"Look at the stone." Rachael pointed. Dana did.

"And?" Nicole looked at her.

"Dontcha wanna touch it?" she asked. Dana narrowed her eyes at them, and smiled.

"Only if you do too." She said, kneeling next to them, with a grin on her face. Nicole and Rachael shrugged.

"Why not."

"Yeah, no harm in it." They leaned forward, time seemed to slow down and the air seemed thick like syrup. As their fingers reached the stone, they got more than a little shock. They got a jolt. They went swirling in a whirl of colors, through their heads went fusions of the past and, what seemed to be the future. Suddenly, all time came to a stop and they were thrown onto what seemed like sand. All three landed with an 'oof'. Rachael's and Nicole's possessions, including their instruments, came down next to them. Unfortunately for Dana, her things came down on her head, with the acceptation of her bass, which landed, hard, onto her lap.

CHAPTER THREE

"Stupid-freaking-ugh!" Dana said as her bass landed on her lap.

"Damn." Nicole shaded her eyes and looked around. "The sun is going down." 'Or is it coming up?' she asked herself. Rachael was staring off into the distance. The air smelled like salt water and the palm trees looked like they were thriving. They were on an island in the ocean, it seemed. 'On the ocean!? What ocean?' Rachael thought. 'But we were in New Hampshire. How did we get here?' Dana was leaning on a palm tree.

"Hey guys. I think we're on an island." Rachael sighed; leave it to Dana to state the obvious. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." It was slowly getting darker. 'Yep, sun's going down.' She picked up her backpack, duffel bag, and guitar. The other two followed suit. "Let's go find shelter, before it gets dark." Dana and Rachael nodded. They went into the thick of trees and had not gone far when they saw light and heard singing. Dana groaned.

"Oh no!" The other girls looked at her. "We're back at camp." Rachael and Nicole smiled. Nicole leaned over to whisper in Dana's ear.

"How could we be at camp, we're on a god damn island in the middle of the god damn ocean!!" Dana nodded.

"Right."

"Yeah." The three creped up to the large fire. Two figures were dancing around it.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" Dana gaped. The other girls turned to look at her.

"What?" Rachael asked. Dana ran forward yelling.

"I love this song!" Dana ran at the fire, singing along with the two people dancing around it. Nicole looked at Rachael, who was currently running after Dana. Nicole gulped and slowly walked to the fire. Rachael was trying to explain to the pirate and girl when she got there. Apparently, the pirate had asked them where they had come from.

"You see, we're not quite sure, exactly. We came out of thin air. Fell is more like it." Dana was humming 'A Pirates Life For Me' and watching the ocean. Nicole was rubbing her forehead and wondering why everything bad happened to her. Rachael stopped, and looked at Nicole, she mouthed something. Nicole shook her head, and walked over to Rachael. Rachael whispered. "The movie, Pirates of the Caribbean... remember?"

Nicole looked at her. "The one Dana made us watch?" Rachael nodded. "We're in the movie?!" And again, a nod from Rachael. Nicole sighed. "Better introduce ourselves." With that she called Dana back and walked to Jack Sparrow. "Nicole Lillie. Nice to meet you." She said to him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. You also, lovely lass." He looked at the other two. "And who may ye be?"

"Rachael Bourassa."

"Dana Stetson." A snort came from the girl. Dana looked at her. "What, Elizabeth?" The girl gaped.

"How did you-"

"Know your name?" Dana chuckled, "I have my ways." It was Rachael's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, right." She muttered. Elizabeth looked at Dana.

"Is not Dana a man's name?"

"Is not Elizabeth a whore's name?" Dana replied sweetly. Elizabeth pursed her lips, and then opened her mouth to reply.

"A name is a name, no matter where it comes from." Nicole cut in. She gave Dana a look that said, 'Drop it'. Dana crossed her arms. "What is your name again?" Nicole asked the girl.

"Elizabeth Swan." Nicole nodded and turned to Jack.

"I suppose you would like an explanation."

"That's possible. Or maybe you'd rather have a drink?" He grinned drunkenly and held out the bottle, almost empty. Nicole looked back at the empty spot where Dana and Rachael were supposed to be standing.

"What the fuck?!" she cried, spinning around a couple of times. Yep, her friends had taken off. "Just what I fucking need." She muttered before turning back to Jack with a nervous grin. "Well, it's been a lovely time, but I need to go find my bitches." With that she began to walk backwards before turning and running into the darkness.

"Well, tha' was in'restin'." Sparrow remarked to Elizabeth, collapsing into the sand and dragging her along. She laid a head on his shoulder and took the bottle of rum from him, downing the last of it.

'To hell with propriety and what's right.' She thought sleepily. The alcohol was beginning to get to her brain but she wondered how Jack could still be so awake.

"Strange girls…. Very strange…." He muttered, putting an arm loosely around her. Jack's eyes suddenly bugged open in horror. "WHAT IF THEY STEAL ALL THE RUM?! THEN, ALL THE RUM WILL BE GONE!!" He jumped up and started sprinting towards the small grove of palm trees, tapping each one as he went by. Elizabeth could hear his voice fading. "My rum! My blessed, glorious rum!! I'm comin' for ye, my love!"

CHAPTER FOUR

Chapter 4

Nicole bounded through the sand and palm trees and into the darkness. "Leave me alone with them, will they?" she muttered angrily. She stopped, realizing that the light from the bonfire had flickered out of her sight. She stood stock still as horror stories came flooding back into her brain from random stayovers at hers and Dana's houses.

Nicole listened intently. She could hear laughter in the distance, but none that sounded like her friends.

"Ch-ch-ch-k-k-k-k." Nicole jumped around.

"Whose there? Dana, I know that's you."

"Ch-ch-ch-k-k-k-k." It was getting closer this time. Nicole looked around, getting scared.

"Rach, that's really not funny. Cut it out!"

"Ch-ch-ch-k-k-k-k." It seemed to be right behind her.

'But where?' Nicole thought, looking around.

"Ch-ch-ch-k-k-k-k-AHHHH!!!" Dana and Rachael tackled Nicole and wrestled their swearing and thrashing friend to the ground. Suddenly, light flooded all around them. Nicole looked at the lantern she remembered seeing Dana stash in her bag. She insisted that it would come in use. Nicole had just sniffed at it.

"You stupid fucking bitches!!" Nicole spat, looking around. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Luvvie," Dana replied, helping her up, "remember the cache that was in the movie?" Nicole nodded with a newfound grin. Dana pointed to a hole in the ground. "Looks like they've long since been out of business. Can probably thank that whore's bloody friend Norrington for that." They followed Rachael quickly, who was already halfway down the steps.

"Yes!! OH YES!!" Rachael pronounced proudly, prancing around the boxes and barrels.

"Why so happy?" Nicole asked, jumping atop on of them, trying to keep her balance.

"We're on a deserted island with no one who will care if we drink underage." Rachael replied. The two grinned evilly at Dana. Rachael found a bottle, and with a little effort and cursing, popped it open. She held it out to Dana. Dana just looked at them unsurely.

"I'm not too keen on drinking. I mean, that stuff burns your throat to a crisp." She backed up a step.

"Oh, come on! One little drink isn't gonna hurt you!" Nicole countered.

"Well, think about it, Sherlock! We're on an island. We don't know how we got here. We-"

"Correction." Rachael interrupted. "We got here because we touched the stone."

"But we don't know why we're here. We're all alone with no adults." She narrowed her eyes at Nicole who was opening her mouth to object. "A'ight, we're stuck with a drunkard pirate and a pompous rich bitch who's trying to save her deal lover, elf boy. How do we know when Jack's really drunk, he won't try to rape us or something? We only know him from that movie. That couldn't be authentic."

"Sure it could." Nicole replied, getting off the barrel. "Because it's FAKE!! Now just take a sip. C'mon be a brave 'ittle Puck."

"Yeah," Rachael chimed in. "Puck would have been downing this stuff in a second. You know merry-making and all?"

Dana grumbled and took the bottle with a snap. She had been lead as Puck in A Midsummer Night's Dream, and she still had some of that character in her. That character, some said, actually became her once that play was through. Lifting it to her nose, she sniffed it and swished it around.

"What the fuck are you doing man?! Just drink the damned thing!" Rachael cried.

"It's probably like wine." Dana snapped. If they were so eager, why didn't they drink it? "I was making sure it was mixed up, duh." She raised the bottle to her lips and took a sip.

"Wussy!" Nicole called and raised the bottle higher so it drained down Dana's throat. Dana started and dropped it before doubling over and sputtering.

"You fuckin' daughter of a bitch!" She yelled. Nicole was about to go after her, fists raised when they all stopped and heard yelling in the distance.

"Is that?" Rachael asked.

"Yep." Nicole replied.

The yelling came closer and was made audible. "My rum! My precious, sweet rum!" They all looked at each other and scattered. Dana's lantern went dark just as Jack made it to the steps. "You better not have my precious rum!" he cried.

Going down the stairs, he looked around groggily. Something snapped, and rolled. Jack looked down and saw a rolling bottle. "RUM!" he cried, going after it. Dana got Nicole and Rachael's attention and motioned to the stairs.

"Slowly." She mouthed and began inching her way toward them, hoping they got the hint and followed.

"Hold it right there." Jack said, grabbing Dana's collar.

"That was a mistake." Rachael and Nicole chorused.

"Don't touch me!" Dana cried, stomping on the pirate's foot and spinning around in a fighting posture.


End file.
